


须臾

by Iz_SimonCat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Arishawke, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat
Summary: Hawke在暗路里失去了妹妹Bethany。她不敢回家，只好跑去坤纳里辖区里白吃白喝（喂欢迎吐槽。
Relationships: Arishok/Female Hawke, Arishok/Hawke
Kudos: 1





	须臾

“你应该回家。”

在坤纳里辖区白吃白喝了五天之后，Hawke终于听到了逐客令。

“啊……再待一天就好，行不行？”她死皮赖脸地，就是不愿意走。

眼前的男人盯着她。他本来就身形魁梧，加上她这个窝在沙发里的姿势，居高临下的他看上去更是气势逼人。

“逃避是不会有用的。”Arishok淡淡地说。

被看出来了，Hawke想。她的确是希望他能误会她的动机，单纯认为她是住腻了破旧的下城区而来这里提升生活品质，但坤纳里的大将军可不是傻子。她下意识地想反驳，但她在走私贩子那里练出来的舌灿莲花对他完全没用。

他是个太过敏锐的男人，谎言和借口只会让他心生厌恶。

“我不能回去。”她嗫嚅了半晌，只憋得出来一句话。

银灰色的眼睛看了她半晌。 “你在害怕。”

她在发抖，堪比一个行将就木的老头。他戳穿了她的拖延，逼她直面那个可怖的创口。Hawke不知道应该害怕他还是害怕自己的懦弱。

如果他问起她不愿回家的缘由，她肯定会当场崩溃。

“你还能再住一天。”Arishok说，大发慈悲地没有继续逼问。 “明天清晨，五点半。”

“——这么早！？”

“……我还没说完。”Arishok扫了她一眼， “五点半，你和我一起去港口。”

港口有什么好看的？Hawke腹诽着，一整夜都睡不好。

既然要赶人，干嘛还要一清早把她带出去？做苦工？

作为无国度的自由贸易区，柯克沃尔当然与帕沃伦和瑟赫伦岛有生意来往。但Arishok再怎么缺人手也不可能叫她去帮搬货物吧？按照她对他的理解，他更愿意去找下城区的贫民和精灵，能给他们工作，食物和酬劳。若是常人做这种事肯定会被下城区的佣兵和奴隶贩子骚扰到焦头烂额，但没几个人能有胆子和坤纳里的大将军造次。

他和混乱又贪婪的柯克沃尔格格不入，也只有在他这里她才能喘息些许。

思绪又回到她的梦魇上。她想着Bethany的脸庞，灰翳染上她的双眼，然后在她的臂弯里合上。那双毫无生气的眼睛空洞得让她绝望。如果她两个月前没有带Bethany一起出门，事情是不是会有转机呢？可是她知道Bethany受够了成天提心吊胆的日子，宁可去暗路探险也不愿意被关在家里。如果她把妹妹留下自己出去，圣殿骑士迟早会找上门，或者被她的叔叔卖了也说不定。

想这些没有意义的假设有什么用？Hawke瞪着天花板，辗转难眠。都是因为她的疏忽，Carver和Bethany都死了。她这个长姐实在是不像话。

人类的保护机制真是可笑，受到重大创伤后第一反应居然是彻底麻木。她的心口空荡荡的。理智和情绪割裂开来，强烈的自厌和悔恨没有达到泪腺，只能在脑海里不停地转悠。

这种强行的情感斩断只能维持一时的冷静，为的是当下的生存。压抑得越久，崩溃时的反噬就越强烈。

但她就要去码头了，和那个沉默又威严的Arishok一起。他说的对，逃避是没有用的，但港口有什么特别的呢？也许她可以一头扎入冰冷的海水里，再也不上浮。她可以赶在看到旭日之前死去，她的生命就停留在夜晚里。

她只希望明天不要在他面前失态。她只需要熬多一天，就可以另外找一个角落发霉烂掉。Hawke闭上眼睛，安静地让疲倦卷走她的意识。

清晨五点，睡眼惺忪的Hawke被拽了起来。

“洗漱一下。”低沉的声音在她耳边响起。

Hawke掩着嘴打了个巨大的哈欠。 她不知道自己睡了多久，但她感觉睡了和没睡没什么区别，还是累得浑身酸痛。她开始整理被褥，用薄荷水漱口洗面。冷得略微刺骨的水打湿毛巾摁在脸上，强行把她的意识从一片恍惚中拉出来。

她机械地梳头更衣，然后去找她的武器，两柄用惯了的匕首。她翻找了半晌才想起来她已经好几天没碰过匕首了，也许早就被塞到了行囊的某个角落里。

坤纳里人把武器看得和灵魂一般重要，Hawke自嘲地笑了一下，也许Arishok早就看出来她丢了魂。她懒得费劲去找匕首，反正也没必要。Hawke想着，掀开门帘走了出去。

Arishok站在门外，早已整装待发。他没有戴上肩部的护甲，只是在皮裤外用红绫系了护腰和皮裙。坤纳里人不是不耐寒的么，Hawke暗暗想道，他为什么还在凛冽的清晨中袒胸露背？

“寒冷和霜冻魔法可不一样。”Arishok开口。

Hawke才意识到她没关好嘴巴。 “抱歉。”

他似乎没有被冒犯到，只是转头往前走。Hawke不明就里，也只能赶紧迈步跟上。

他们没有离开辖区。坤纳里辖区占领了码头的一个角落，大片的码头岸线根本没人敢停船，也就被坤纳里人用来堆放物品。但现在一堆箱子和包裹中间清出了一块空地，一张案板摆在上面。

“坐。”Arishok伸手示意。一个人类能从他那里得到这样的手势，简直是被盛情款待。Hawke赶紧在木案边坐下，这才看清这是一张茶案，上面已经摆好了茶杯和热水，热气从壶口缓缓上升。

这是……要喝茶？

她看着Arishok在茶案另一边坐下。大手拿起水壶，热水冲入干燥的茶叶里，带着松烟气的茶香扑面而来。一年前还是走私惯犯的Hawke立刻判断出这是上好的红茶。

“这个茶很贵吧？”Hawke简直有些不好意思了，被赶出去的人居然还有茶喝， “会不会太破费了？”

“很快就日出了，你陪我坐一会儿。”Arishok没有回答。

半晌的沉默。“……你叫我五点半起床，就是要我来看日出？”

还是没有回答。一杯茶摆到她的面前，红褐色的茶汤清亮透底，松脂的味道愈发浓厚。她见他根本不打算回答她，也就只好把视线放回海面上，试图把脑袋放空。

太阳还没有出来，但天色已经开始发亮，视野从朦胧逐渐变得清晰。她发现案上还有一小盘茶点。Hawke拿起一块茶点咬了一口。居然是曲奇饼，那种上城区里才有的甜点，精致得有些过分。黄油和奶香味在嘴里弥漫，还有丝丝的甜味，恰到好处又不过分甜腻。

“你居然会有甜点？”Hawke好奇心起，忍不住问道。

“这是给你买的。” Arishok说。

“哦！”这种周到让Hawke更是惭愧， “谢谢。”

他只是嗯了一声表示接受，浑厚的声音在胸腔里震动。她转过头去继续看海面，微咸的海风吹拂而来。太阳露出了边缘，从海平面上徐缓地升起。破晓时分的日光还不算刺眼，但阴影已经开始一寸寸后退。

Hawke拿起茶杯轻轻地啜了一口，热气熏得她的脸颊暖烘烘的。茶水刚入口时有些涩，然后在嘴里变得甘甜，再咬一口小饼干就更是甜滋滋的。她从来没有过这样的闲暇，更别提奢侈的茶和点心了。

她当然没有过这样的机会。洛德岭很小也很平凡，还有她必须隐姓埋名的家庭。她早已习惯了省吃俭用，一个要养三个孩子的家庭不得不精打细算。她来到柯克沃尔之后一直在拼命赚钱，因为她还有努力的方向：攒够金币，把Amell家族的豪宅买下来，让她的妈妈过上好日子，她的妹妹不用天天提心吊胆；也许她还能把那个嗜赌成性的舅舅关起来，强迫他把一身的烂毛病都戒掉。

可是她害死了Bethany，她要怎么回去心碎的母亲呢？

太阳已经跃出了海面，越升越高。金光喷洒而下，打在皮肤上开始带上一丝暖意，视野变得明亮起来，但她的心情还是一片阴霾。 芬芳的茶和饼干糊在嘴里，比海水还要咸苦。如果没有了陪伴的人，这些景色又有什么意思呢？

“我很抱歉。”Arishok的声音响起， “……你妹妹的死。”

Hawke悲伤了一阵才反应过来，她从没和他说过暗路里发生了什么。 “你是怎么……”

“我猜得出。”他说着，又一次斟满她的茶杯。 “你带着她一起去暗路，但她没有一起回来；还有那个聒噪的Bartrand，他消失了，连矮人商人工会都找不到他。”

Hawke心下惊讶。 “你凭着这些就猜出来了？”

“当然还有一些其他的，比如Varric回来之后就没出过倒吊酒馆，Bodahn一直说着要补偿你，之类。——把所有的碎片拼起来，答案很明显。”

“没想到你足不出户，知道的还挺多。”Hawke大着胆子开玩笑。

“信息到处都是，需要收集和拼凑而已。”他说道，一只手臂随意搭在茶案上，和他平日严肃的模样相去甚远。 “你也很清楚这一点。”

这是一句陈述。身为坤纳里的军事领袖，他当然明白信息和情报的重要性。这句话从他的嘴里说出来，简直能称得上是一句赞赏。她在为Athenril当苦工的时候就一直在建立自己的人脉，因为信息是金钱和力量，是在一片泥泞里立足的根本。

只可惜，五十个金币孤注一掷，什么都没有换回。

“可是我的妹妹……”她拿起茶杯却一点都不想喝，只能勉强抿了一口。 “那些信息有什么用呢？什么都换不回来Bethany。”

“换不回。”Arishok说。

令人窒息的沉默。Hawke没想到他会这样直白，一股气淤结在喉咙里，不上不下地恼人。坤纳里人几乎不展露任何情绪，她不该期待安慰的话语的，石头脑袋可不会开导人。她用力地把茶水倒进嘴里，还很小心眼地用力咽下，发出过于响亮的吞咽声。反正都要被赶出去了，她无礼一些也没关系吧。

Arishok叹了一口气。气息从他的鼻子里喷出，在清晨薄凉的空气里留下一团白雾。他看上去像是一头公牛，加上他的犄角更是神形兼备，Hawk莫名觉得想笑。他再次斟满她的杯子，任由她把芳香的茶水咕噜一声咽下。

来回几次，他毫无反应的模样让这个赌气的小游戏变得无趣，Hawke只好转过头去继续看日出。日出有什么好看的呢？她托着腮帮子想。海面上映出一片金色，赶早趟的渔夫已经带回了第一网鱼，轻巧的渔船在码头挤成一片。进进出出的船只变多，叫卖吆喝声一点点嘈杂起来。这座城市再次忙碌起来，如同之前的无数个清晨一样。

“这个时候是早市，多半是渔夫和小贩。”Arishok说， “再过一个时辰左右，奥莱伊思的商队就会运来丝绸和服饰。午后是费雷登的船只，带来武器和流放的罪犯。水手们会去下城区里闲逛，采购下一次航行的物品。”

“恕我直言，Arishok，”Hawke闷闷地说， “我不知道你说这些是什么意思。”

他没有立刻回答，Hawke也只有继续盯着码头。这座城市一点点苏醒，让她愈发觉得她还停留在原地。Arishok捧起他自己的茶杯抿了一口。他的手很大，还有尖锐的指爪，茶杯在他的手心里小的可怜。

“世界永远会继续运转，无论你经历了什么都不会停下。”Arishok说， “这个码头说明柯克沃尔还有轨迹可循，你应该高兴。”

Hawke愣愣地盯着忙碌的码头。

轨迹，她明白过来。他喜欢码头，因为这里是柯克沃尔里唯一一处每日都照常运转的地方。没有实权的子爵，教会的圣殿骑士控制城市，吃不饱的贫民，暗夜里横行的人口贩子和黑帮。市井里的嘈杂和琐碎偏偏是他聊以慰藉的角落。他是坤纳里的最高军事领袖，习惯了所有事情都应该像军队一样高效，柯克沃尔对他来说和泥泞无异。

“真讽刺，对不对？”Hawke说， “最忙碌的人反而最贫穷，柯克沃尔真不是个让人安生的地方。”

Arishok转过头看了她半晌。 “你能这么想，说明你比比你想象的更接近坤。”

也许吧，Hawke想道。自从坤纳里人驻扎下来后，总是有人加入。多半是精灵，出逃的奴隶，或是流浪汉，他们除了一条命之外一无所有。他是不是在说她已经绝望到了这个地步了呢？ “可我还没有转信坤呢，我的情况有这么糟吗？”她大着胆子开玩笑。

“因为你关心这座城市。”Arishok啜了一口茶，动作几乎是优雅的，和他粗犷的外貌完全不符。 “至少比你们愚蠢的子爵要关心。”

“按理来说，我只是个费雷登来的难民，靠着走私赚来的钱才勉强进的城。”

“而坤纳里人是借着沉船的名义待在柯克沃尔不走，趁机窃取情报。”他迅速反驳道， “这些有什么意义呢？你比任何人都知道自己是什么。”

她在这句话之下沉默。她当然知道自己是什么。她是个走私犯，是个难民，是个自私自利的混蛋。她再次回到原点，质疑所有的决定。她总是觉得至少她还有家人可以照顾，但她谁也保护不了。

“我已经不知道我自己是什么了。难民？走私犯？小有名气的中间人？”Hawke瞪着远方的地平线，海面反射的金光灼痛她的双目。 “我之前还那么拼命……”

“失败并不能否定你的努力，Hawke，不要忘记这一点。”

她真的不想表现得那么无助，但Hawke打赌她的表情有如看到了救命稻草一般。“是吗？”

“快乐和幸福脆弱无比。除了职责之外，没有任何东西能存留下来。”他看了她一眼，目光仿佛有千斤之重。 “你还有生活和家人，你不应该逃避。”

职责，任务，忠诚，使命。坤的教义永远围绕着责任和重担，却从不提及快乐与满足。坤纳里人留下的印象也是这样的，忠心耿耿，不苟言笑，多数人会说坤纳里人无趣得紧。这大概也是他们的军队令人生畏的原因，因为战死沙场就是他们的使命，没有什么能让他们退缩。

他叫她不要忘记身上的职责。这个举动简直能称得上亲密。

她应该是他眼中的敌人之一，他为什么要这么做呢？他刚刚告诉她回去面对母亲，让他听起来像是一个无家可归的人。

那他为什么不回去呢？Hawke悄悄地瞥了他一眼。这个问题太失礼也太过私密，她无论如何也不能开口。这涉及了太多问题，比如坤纳里的军队为什么会在柯克沃尔驻扎三年之久，比如他为什么厌恶这里又不离开，比如他银灰色的眼睛里的情绪，比翻腾的海水还要汹涌。悔恨，自责，不甘，犹疑，还有看不到尽头又必须承受的忍耐。是为什么呢？

“你……不能回去吗？”这个过于危险的问题就这么脱口而出。

他低下头，摩挲手里的茶杯，半晌才呼出一口气。 “你很幸运，Hawke，因为你还有家可以回。”

一个隐晦的回答，对那个失礼的问题表示默认。他不能回去。

“我很抱歉。”她低声说。他低低地嗯了一声，在胸腔里滚动的低沉声音，算是对她的同情的回应。

是因为这样，他才容忍她吗？一个无法归去的人对另一个的怜悯，让她在辖区里借住，告诉她其实她还有选择。她知道他向来严苛，这一丝含蓄的好意让Hawke受宠若惊。

或许只是她并不了解他而已。作为坤纳里的最高领袖之一，必要的特质就是关心。坤的教义绝不容忍浪费，他们不理解人类社会里的尸位素餐。既然是领袖，就必须照顾麾下所有人。而他的关心甚至延伸到柯克沃尔，他也因此对这座城市加倍痛恨。

她一定是脑子出问题了。光是“同情甚至亲近坤纳里人”这一点，不等狂热信徒来拆她的家，妈妈就会先把她打得满头包。这个想法让她的心情忽然变好了一些。

“你说得对，Arishok。”她说， “我应该回家。”

“你是我见过的能称得上有能力的人类，不要被击垮。”

Hawke看着海面，渔船大多已经回港，巨大的商船还在装货。港口变得拥挤，远处宽广的水域一片空旷。这样的忙碌让她想到Bethany，她的妹妹也总是这样的，活跃而不愿意停下，几乎和Carver一样躁动。她身为法师不得不小心低调，让她也更加躁动，宁愿死去也不愿意成为静谧者，宁愿跟着自己去暗路里杀暗灵也不愿乖乖待在家。

她是个多么美好的女孩，雀跃热诚，努力把每一天都过得充实。她的愿望不应该被浪费。

“你说得对。”Hawke说。

泪水终于滑落。一颗，又一颗，然后是成串的水线，迅速打湿脸颊。真丢脸，Hawke想，一个成年人了还控制不住自己的情绪，还是在Arishok的面前，真是太失态了。压抑了几日的情感在瞬间打开了闸门，那些被她强行压下的哀怒汹涌而出。悲伤，无奈，愤怒，绝望，哀恸，疲累，在她的胸中撕扯。

她哭得简直要缺氧，眼泪鼻涕一齐往外涌，她完全擦不过来，只能低着头想靠手臂遮挡她的脸。但她终于能够无所顾忌地哭泣，能坦诚地面对自己的爱和悔恨，因为她还有生活可以期待。

等她哭得差不多了，终于能喘得过气的时候，身旁的男人终于有了动作，伸手递了东西过来。Hawke侧头看了一眼，发现他递过来的是两把匕首而非手帕。

“我的匕首？”Hawke心下讶然， “你以什么时候……”

“你第一天来的时候。”

原来他早就看出来她不对劲了，但他等了五天才戳破她的心思。不知道他这是算冷淡还是体贴。人类用的短匕躺在宽厚的手心里，看上去小巧精致。“谢谢，”Hawke接过匕首别在腰带上， “我不会再忘记带武器了。”

“很好。”

Hawke这才想起来她还满脸的泪水。她翻了半天终于在身上找到一条皱巴巴的手帕，勉强擦掉脸上的水迹。她抽了抽鼻子，但鼻子已经完全堵住了，她只好别扭地改用嘴巴呼吸。 “我感觉好多了。”她说，瓮声瓮气的。

“再坐一会儿吧。”

既然他都这么说了，Hawke也就没急着起身。阳光照着起伏的水面，打在她的眼皮上，一丝倦意忽然就爬了上来。大概是哭过后的眼睛肿肿的，眼皮也就变得重了。她改用手肘压在茶案上托着腮帮子，船桨划出波纹的声音不绝于耳。有些惬意，她几乎要微笑起来，抓起一块小饼干丢到嘴巴里。

鼻子完全不通气，小饼干也失去了魅力，除了嘴里的甜味也什么都感觉不到。Hawke草草地咀嚼了几口就想吞，然后才反应过来鼻塞时是没办法同时吞咽和呼吸的。她直着脖子勉强把嘴里的面糊吞掉，几乎在这个过程中窒息。

“鼻子塞，”她委屈极了，“吃不了。”

这回连Arishok也绷不住了，叹着气摇头。“你真是个奇怪的人类。”

“我喝茶就好。”Hawke羞愧极了。 “那剩下的饼干……”

他瞥了她一眼，Hawke总觉得他的眼神里有几分戏谑。 “你可以带回去。”

“谢谢。”Hawke厚着脸皮接受，反正和坤纳里人谦虚也没有用。母亲出身于贵族却和一个穷小子私奔，她也许很久都没吃过这些小甜点了。“让我借宿，还给我茶水，点心和赞美。我都要以为你把我当做朋友了。”

“我可不确定你是不是朋友。”Arishok看了她一眼， “我甚至不确定你是不是女人。”

一股热气冲上脑门。“——你说什么！？”

“女人不应该打斗。”

“陪我喝茶还不算是朋友？”Hawke瞪着眼睛，“你……是在和我调情吗？”

“调情？”他皱着眉头， “这是什么意思？我不明白。”

“先别管这个，你会给不是朋友的人摆这么贵的茶吗？”

他的眉头拧得更紧了，Hawke意识到刚才的对话就是鸡同鸭讲。她果然还是被小点心冲昏了头脑，忘了坤纳里人的思维非比寻常。她必须把逻辑捋清才行。 “你为什么说女人不应该打斗？”

“因为打斗不是女人该做的事。”Arishok说， “女人可以是农妇，是艺术家，但不是士兵。”

“可是我不是士兵啊。”

“所以你不应该打斗，不应该想当男人。”

Hawke失语了半晌。 “……你的意思是，‘女人’指的是角色？”

“没错。”

还真是个……过于实用的思维，但她必须要解释清楚。 “人类的语境里，‘女人’描述的是生理性别，和她的职业没有什么关系。”

“所以你的确是个女人？”

长这么大，头一次有人问这种问题。“我是。我不想当男人或者士兵，我只是想当会打架的女人。”

“虽然还是不怎么说得通，但也许你说得有道理。”

斟满两人的茶杯，Hawke一边忍不住挑刺：“你不是一直说你的任务不是教导人吗？”

“反正教你也没用，你大概是最不听话的人类。”他反唇相讥。

“我有这么糟糕吗？”

“这是一句称赞，Hawke。”这是他第一次直呼她的名字。声音低沉平稳，听起来并不坏。 “你没有被利欲熏心的柯克沃尔同化，说明你的品性还不差。”

阳光倾泻而下，他身上的金饰反射出星点光芒。犄角和左臂上的饰环，颈上的项圈，还有他的耳饰，缀着几缕流苏。他的确是个非常好看的男人，强健而优雅，让Hawke看得有些失神。

“你称赞人说的是‘我觉得你不太恶心’，很容易让人会错意的。”

“但我不认为你是朋友。”Arishok说。

“因为坤的将军不能和异族人交朋友？”Hawke问。其实她并不怎么介意，坤的教导和世俗相去甚远，他的本意也许会和字面有出入。即便没有，她在这里得到的尊重已经比整个柯克沃尔都要多了。

“因为……其他原因。”他少见地犹豫了一下。

“不能说吗？”

“不是时候。”

他说不是时候，那什么才是时候呢？她有太多没来得及说出口的话，对Bethany和Carver，对父亲，只相识了半个时辰的Wesley。 “我不相信。”Hawke闷闷地反驳，“没有什么正确的时机，Arishok，只有没来得及说出口的话。”

“是吗？”他低下头思索。她以为坤纳里的将军从不迟疑，因为他代表了坤的身体，为了坤的意志所向披靡。他的犹豫不决反而是他最有人情味的时候。 片刻之后他终于下定了决心，将视线落回她身上。“请明白我无意冒犯。”

“请说。”

“我并不想让你做我的朋友，因为坤纳里人不和朋友上床。”

饶是她做好了心理准备，Hawke还是被这句话哽了一下，脑袋里乱糟糟的。 “原来你真的是在和我调情。”她愣了半天终于挤出这句话来。

“提出交媾就是在调情吗？”Arishok问道。

“是，虽然人类之间的调情没那么直白……至少不会直接问到上床这一步。”他看上去很严肃，Hawke也只好老实回答，她在觉得荒谬之余还是红了脸。

“你不用马上回答。”Arishok说， “但我尊敬你。我认为你值得当我的床伴，不需要信教。我有必须要完成的任务，你也有你的生活。但只要我在柯克沃尔，你随时可以来找我。”

过于危险的邀请，她脑袋里的警铃狂叫着。他只是要一个床伴而已，一个暖床的女人，给他排遣压力的阴户。天知道坤纳里人在这里驻军是为了什么，也许她会被卷入冲突的中心，自身难保。也许她会怀孕。他是坤纳里的最高军事领袖，她是费雷登来的难民，她不能和他扯上关系，要是传出了丑闻对所有人来说都是灾难。

但她心下居然雀跃起来。坤纳里的将军拐着弯说想和她上床，她有些得意。她是爱慕他的，至少这不是单方面的吸引。他信任她，让她在最无助的时候有一隅栖身。他向她表露了好意，这个举动本身就是暴露了弱点。她瞥到了威严外表之下的温和，她应该就此打住，提防自己深陷其中。

也许她早已陷入，只是现在才惊觉而已。

“我……我答应。”Hawke咬着嘴唇，但脸上的笑容怎么都藏不住。

她看到Arishok扯了扯嘴角，这是他最接近笑容的表情。也许生活还不算太糟糕，Hawke想。

**Author's Note:**

> Hawke：Still got it.
> 
> ……我是真的不知道怎么结尾了，可能只有开车了吧。


End file.
